


A Better Birthday

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Get-Togetherness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's wants alone time on his birthday. Or maybe not when he "bumps" into someone. A really short drabble for Sousuke's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece of fluff for Sousuke's birthday.

Sousuke didn’t really have anywhere to go. He was away from home at Samezuka and he really didn’t want to have to sit on the side lines at another swim practice. Not on his birthday. And while Rin had been a douche and given him a few crappy presents that he guessed were meant to be embarrassing (Sousuke had been mildly curious about the flavoured lube – Wild Cherry), Sousuke had excused himself from any other activities his best friend had suggested as he didn’t want Rin’s attempts to be funny or make him feel better. As he didn’t  _need_ to feel better – his shoulder was what it was. And he would live and deal with it. So on his birthday, not really having anywhere else to go he wandered around Iwatobi, deciding to make his own entertainment.

His parents had sent him a new smart phone so he’d spent some time on his bunk with his laptop adding some music to it so as he walked, he hummed along to a few of his favourite songs, and maybe, once or twice, he sang along. He was walking by the ocean, thinking of maybe taking off his shoes and walking on the sand and was listening to some song he knew all the words to when he literally “bumped” into someone. Someone who was hot and sweaty. And big. Tall.

Tachibana.

He removed his headphones, the large black and red ones a gift from his parents and noticed Tachibana was in his running gear, some tight shorts with a tight t-shirt - one of the climate control types. It fitted him like a second skin and it took Sousuke a second to realise he was staring. It  _shouldn’t_ be so interesting to see Tachibana in his running gear as after all he’d seen him in just his legskins but then maybe there was something about the whole “leaving it to the imagination thing” that made covered skin just as erotic as uncovered.

"Ugh, sorry," Sousuke apologised as they were now face to face, Tachibana’s deep green eyes giving him a curious expression. "In my own world."

"You have a good voice," Tachibana said and Sousuke nearly blushed as damn - had he really been singing when they "bumped" into each other? He knew he had… but  _really?_ At that moment.? Fucking embarrassing.

"I got a new phone for my birthday… Just testing it out,” he mumbled.

“Your birthday?”

Sousuke almost wanted to hit himself as he’d given Tachibana an opening, a thing to question him about and really, Sousuke didn’t care it was his birthday. He just didn’t want to spend it with Rin who looked at him like  _that,_ with the rest of the Samezuka team who either looked him as an invalid or a potential coach after his work with Nitori… whatever, he just wanted some time alone.

“Yeah,” Sousuke shrugged, “today.”

Tachibana’s eyes widened slightly, a small gasp escaping his lips as he was figuring out that Sousuke was alone, randomly walking around Iwatobi and that probably said a lot. “You want some company…on your birthday?”

Having nowhere else to go and no one else to spend it with, Sousuke nodded. “I guess,” he said casually, not sure what ‘company’ entailed but vaguely interested when it was Tachibana.

Cocking his head, Tachibana gave a small smile. “Maybe you can sing for me again.”

Sousuke only gave a small smile back in response. “Only if you’re lucky.”

And with that, they began to walk slowly by the ocean together, some casual conversation shared and while he hadn’t cared if he spent his birthday alone, Sousuke found spending it with Tachibana – no, Makoto – better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eleven Fifty-Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303678) by [queen_egotist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist)




End file.
